The Wild One
by Zombabe
Summary: I will not be giving my character's identity or background, it will be revealed as the story goes on. She's a mystery of sorts. It will be in her pov most of the time but it will also be in other character's pov ill let you know. rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

What was I running from?

I have been in hiding for years now but it's different.

I'm not running from the same people anymore. You can't even call what I've been running from people!

They were some kind of monsters. Their blood was black and their teeth yellow and sharp.

I looked down at my hands and I could see the black blood of the…_things_ I killed. I had never seen anything like them before.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at the water clearing I had found in the forest. I looked around and listened to make sure I would not run into those…whatever they were. I listened to the wind and the leaves that swayed from the tree branches, they reassured me that no danger was near by; I limped my way towards the water and stripped myself of my equipment, guns, and clothes.

I jumped into the lake and welcomed the cold rush. It had been weeks since I had bathed and I immediately felt clean as the water washed away the blood and pain I always carried in my mind. I stayed close to my weapons making sure I could retrieve a gun if I needed to.

My mind kept replaying the images of those monsters that I had been fighting these past months. Had the government released them? Were they the new weaponry projects they have been working on? This place doesn't even look like anywhere I've been to and I couldn't find an underground citadel and the problem was my ammo was starting to run low. If I kept running into those little government fucks this would become a potential fatal factor for my life.

I immersed myself under the water in hopes that it would help relax my mind but after that did not work I got out and started to clean my wounds.

* * *

Legolas' POV

I watched as she contemplated her thoughts in front of the water clearing, she was a strange sight to behold she carried odd…weaponry, they looked like nothing I had ever seen and she dressed immodestly. She wore breeches and a tunic that cut off at the shoulders and only went down to her hips.

She was definitely injured that was obvious as she limped towards the water, I could see blood run down her leg, she winced each time she put weight on her leg. I was about to go to her aid but I saw her beginning to undress and I hid myself behind a nearby tree.

I had no idea what to do I felt wrong violating her, even if she was unaware of my presence, but as soon as I heard the splash of the water I returned my gaze back on her. She was beautiful her dark hair hugged her fair skin that seemed to glow with the water's reflection. I could not take my eyes off her, it almost seemed as if she was dancing in the water rather than swimming. She had me in a trance, I could not even tear my eyes from her when she came out the water shone on her skin and with each glistening drop a ray of light seemed to escape her body. It was so tempting. Before I could register what I was doing I had started making my way towards her.

* * *

I quickly changed into cleaner clothes and put my weapons back on my body, as I finished tying my boots on, I heard tumbling of rocks not far off. I turned to the noises direction and saw the rocks stumble down the hill. I grabbed my magnum 44, pointing it out in front of me and started to make my way towards the trees, listening for any sound of breathing, but soon the wind picked up and I could hear the shrieks of the monsters I had fought earlier.

I ran back to get my gear and started to run in the opposite direction of the screams.

* * *

Legolas' POV

As I got closer to her I saw that she was an elleth. She was like no elleth I had ever seen before, yes she had the beauty and grace of the elves but she was quite small in stature compared to most elves and her demeanor was one of anger and pain. It was unnerving but intriguing, I slowly crept closer, but I had lost my footing and as soon as the rocks beneath my feet moved she turned in my direction. She definitely was an elleth with her hearing, but I had hid behind the closest tree, not knowing whether she was an enemy. I could hear her making her way towards me but the loud shrieking of orcs had caught my attention and hers as well, because as soon as I turned to face her, she was already running.

* * *

I kept running, not wanting to run into those cannibal motherfuckers. But as I started running I could hear distant footsteps following me. My hand went straight to the hilt of my knife on my hip. I had to find out who or what was following me.

I climbed up the tree next to the path I had been running and crouched down in a perfect spot where I could see and jump my stalker. All I had to do was wait for the right moment. That was what my whole life was, waiting. Waiting for the opportune moment.

I could hear the footsteps getting closer. Soon my stalker was right underneath me. I let myself breathe, relieved that it was a man and not one of the monsters. He had long silky blonde hair that reached down to his waist and he seemed to be armed with a…bow and arrow? That would definitely not be my choice of weapon. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on something, he quickly looked up at my spot and as soon as his eyes landed on me I jumped down on top of him and pulled my knife under his chin. I mentally cursed myself for letting myself get distracted with my thoughts.

He made no attempt to break free from my grip, but I kept him pinned down and left the blade of my knife on his neck. I watched as his eyes studied my face and I saw him stop at my left ear.

* * *

Legolas' POV

I could not see her and I did not hear her footsteps, she must be hiding somewhere. I began to concentrate on listening for anything that might give her hiding spot away. I could hear her slowly breathing, I looked up the tree to where I heard her and as soon as our eyes met she jumped, catching me off guard she easily pinned me down beneath her and I could feel the pressure of her blade on my neck.

I did not try to break free; I was more intrigued in what I saw. She was tragically beautiful. She had the darkest eyes and they were filled with curiosity and pain. But what really caught my attention was her left ear. She was an elleth her ears were the hard evidence but the tip of her left ear had been nipped.

I was taken out of my thoughts when she put more pressure on the blade and asked, "Who are you and why have you been following me?"

She didn't really ask the question, she demanded the answer.

"I am sorry if I have frightened you, milady. My name is Legolas Greenleaf, I hail from Mirkwood." She loosened her grip on me but she still had me pinned down. Her gaze went to my ears and as quick as her eyes landed on them, she got off me.

I could hear her whispering to herself, she seemed to be very confused and baffled at seeing me. I had so many questions but before I could even ask anything, about 10 orcs had encircled us.

* * *

'_How could this be? I'm the last of my kind?_' I had so many questions that I wanted to ask this Legolas guy, but before I could even turn to ask him, those government monster things had surrounded us. There was about 20 of them.

I pulled off my staff from my backstrap and made sure the blades were tightened on both ends. I glanced over at Legolas and I saw him holding a sword ready to battle. He looked back at me and gave me a confused look.

The monster to my right ran at me and in one swift move of my arm I had decapitated it. At seeing this all the creatures began attacking.

All the monsters seemed to be going after me, but the government had been after me since I was a little girl what else could I expect. As I was fighting the two in front of me I felt a blade cut through my left side. The sword had cut deep into my body, I gritted my teeth and I pulled my knife from my hip into the little fucker's eye, making him scream.

It was not an easy fight but finally we had beaten them. I kept fighting through the pain, I would not let myself feel any pain. I had to survive after all that was all I could hope for with my life. The wound on leg had reopened and the cut on my side was throbbing but I had to keep going.

I turned to look at the man that had brought so many questions in my mind up. He was staring at me, I pulled my gun out and pointed the gun.

* * *

Legolas' POV

It was strange to see that most of the orcs were going for the woman. All of them seemed intent on killing her. It seemed as though I was just an obstacle for them to get through, but I would not let them harm her, I felt as though I had to protect her. But watching her fight even with a badly wounded leg, she was very skilled and seemed well trained. Which just made her seem more queer to me.

Finally we had beaten the orcs, I would not have been able to defeat all of them had she not been here to fight beside me. I stared at her as she turned to face me, I was surprised to see that she was pointing some object at me. I tried to piece what she was pointing at me but her hand pulled what looked like a trigger and a loud bang came out of it and I lowered my head being startled by the alarming noise.

I turned to look at what she was aiming for and saw and orc fall out of the tree behind me, when I turned back to thank her I found her laying on the ground. I lifted her arm to see the bleeding gash on her side, she needed to be healed now or else she would be lost.


	2. Chapter 2

author's note: the bold will be sindarin. I'm not really good with translations so I will try my best. Help would be greatly appreciated!!!

"**No I did not get a chance to get her name, we were bombarded by a battalion of orcs."** I was speaking to Lord Elrond about the elleth that was in the healing room at the moment.

"**She is certainly an interesting girl. I will check on her to see if she has awaken, you are welcome to explore the grounds and do as you wish. It will be a few days before the rest of the council will show up."** Lord Elrond, smiled at me and I bowed my head in a thanks as he walked out of the study.

* * *

'_I walked down the shoreline looking out into the sea, waiting for someone to answer all the questions I had. I had been doing this since I was able to walk, for some reason I knew inside the depths of the sea I would find my answers.'_

"_Gayadahi soqua, come it is time I tell you the story of your life." I turned to look at the war chief of the Aluanahi, he raised me and I called him father, but he would always remind me that I was from a greater being. I ran to him and sat on the ground in front of him as he began the tale of my birth coming._

"_It was here in this very sea that brought you to me, young one. You are meant for something greater than anything you could ever imagine, the time will come when you will have to bring forth the ring…"_

'_No! I wanted to stay in that memory_!' I thought as I was awakening from my dreams. I looked around expecting to still be in the forest, but was surprised to find myself in a white iridescent room with an open balcony.

I forced myself to remember the events that could have led me here, but I couldn't remember anything after meeting the blonde one. I lifted myself off the bed and hissed at the pain in my side. With the painful sensation I recalled, the battle we had with the monsters. I slowly made my off the bed and saw that my wounds were healing nicely and had been bandaged up properly. I began exploring the room, well I was really trying to find my gear so I could change out of the nightdress they had put on me.

'_I give up I can't find them anywhere!_' I sighed exasperated of not finding my clothes to be more comfortable. I turned back to the bed and saw a tall handsome man, with ornate robes on. He had long black hair and he had this manner of carrying himself as a wise and intelligent man. His manner reminded me of my old Cheveyo.

"Quel andune." He spoke and slightly bowed his head.

I had no idea what he was saying, so all I did back was bow my head.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" He spoke in the same language.

I gave him a baffled look, "I'm sorry I don't understand you."

He smiled and he started talking, "You don't speak Elvish?"

"uhh..I've never even heard of the language Elvish, so no I don't."

He seemed a bit surprised at my reponse and I felt like I had given the wrong answer, but the smile had quickly returned to his face. "My name is Lord Elrond and may I have the pleasure of knowing who it is I speak to?"

I blushed a bit at my rudeness but it had been a long time since I had seen a friendly face or at least a polite one at that. "My name is Ever Rio Rhavaniel Faelar." I stuck my hand out to shake his. He stared at as though contemplating what I wanted him to do with it.

'_This is some weird place, I've gotten myself into_.' He finally grabbed my hand and just held it and smiled.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions Lady Ever?"

I eyed him warily, not knowing if I would completely trust him. "Well as long as you will answer mine and you can just call me Evie." He nodded in agreement and we sat down at the table in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I was now left alone in the room to ponder over everything that was revealed to me by Lord Elrond. We had started talking about where I was, and how I came to be here and soon I had found a very comfortable confidant in him. I felt like I could trust him, so I told him how I was the last of my race, well in_ MY_ world anyways. He told me that I had to of elven descent because of my abilities and my ears; but that I was very different from any elf he had ever seen.

I did not tell him any of my other abilities besides my hearing and sight, these were still things that I could not reveal to anyone. The corruption of power still ran in every being I had ever met and I was not going to let my guard down. Cheveyo had never told me about elves, he had called me a faevenid. My head was so confused, and all the answers that Lord Elrond had given had left me with even more disturbing questions.

Before he had left I had requested for my gear and a young girl had brought it up to me. She seemed confused about my equipment but I paid her no mind, I was just happy that I had my weapons and clothes.

I had put on my tan shorts with a black tank top and a light blue jacket. For the first time in a very long time I felt safe. I didn't feel like I had to carry all my weapons just to take a walk, but out of habit I did put a little knife on the inside of my boots.

* * *

Legolas' POV

Lord Elrond had found me in the library and told me that, the young woman I had found was awake and doing better. I asked if I could go see her and he said that it would be best if I did because she seemed a bit distressed about not understanding the world she found herself in. His statement had left me a bit curious as to what he meant by the world she _found_ herself in.

I knocked on the door, but there was no sound of acknowledgement, I knocked once again and still no answer so I opened the door to find that it was empty. I started to get worried as to where she was, '_maybe she ran away!_' but that thought was quickly pushed out of my mind as I saw the possessions she carried were still in the room. I began my way out the balcony and not too far off, I could see a figure in the north garden.

Her back was facing me, she was wearing the strange clothes that I had seen on her earlier but she did not have all the objects tied to her body as she had before, and her hair was up giving me a perfect view of her ears and the marking she had behind the left one. It looked like a feather. How badly I wanted to reach out and touch her! I resisted the temptation and cleared my throat in order to get her attention.

* * *

'_Why am I here? How is it even possible that I am here? What will happen…'_ my thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone behind me clearing their throat. I turned to find the blonde…_elf_ that had helped me get here.

His eyes fell on my neck, I was playing with the ring that I have had since the death of Cheveyo. It was a nervous habit I had when I was when in thought. The ring must have surprised him because his eyes got big and were intently staring at the ring in between my fingers, I felt uncomfortable and quickly put the ring back under my shirt.

"Did you need something?" I asked getting him out of his thoughts. I didn't mean it to come out so rudely, but he was making me feel very paranoid.

"Lle tyava quel?" he replied. It was the same language Lord Elrond had greeted me with. I sighed a bit frustrated that I could not understand their language. "I'm sorry but I don't understand you." I turned around to look at the garden in front of me.

"I asked if you felt better." He gave me a small smile. I returned it with my own forced smile; it had been so long since I have smiled. "Yeah I do…I want to thank you for saving me. I have been on the run from those…things for awhile now." I looked at him, waiting for some kind of reaction, he was so handsome, and his long blonde hair fit his features so well, making his eyes stand out more than they already did.

"It is of no thanks milady, you also helped me." He bowed his head slightly. "Lord Elrond has told me that you are not of this world milady, I am sorry but may you tell me of yours?" he looked into my eyes waiting for my response.

"Well I will tell you as much as I can, but please stop with the whole milady thing." I walked down into the garden and sat down under a large oak tree.

"I would be more than happy to oblige but I do not know your name." he smirked a bit as I blushed. "Oh. Sorry my name is Ever, but you can just call me Evie."

I sat across from me and we talked about my world and Middle Earth for quite some time, but it felt like only a few minutes. He asked me about the strange weapons I carried and why I dressed the way that I did, it was funny how he was so bewildered at the idea of guns. I personally hated guns and violence in general but in order to keep my life that is what I had to turn to.

He began talking to me about Middle Earth and the race of elves. My face immediately became somber and I couldn't help but feel all the emotions I had earlier rush back into my mind with great force.

"What is wrong? Have I said something to offend you, Evie?" he asked with a concerned tone. "Oh no it's nothing like that Legolas…"I tried figuring out how to word the burning question in mind, " its just, in my world I was the last of my kind and the government has been hunting me for years now. I have been running and in hiding since I was a teenager and now…what? What am I supposed to do now? What is to become of me, I mean I don't belong here. I just want to know what I'm doing here." I asked with a shaky voice, tears were threatening to come, but I pushed them back I had not cried since Cheveyo left me. I would not allow myself to cry, it showed weakness.

I glanced up at Legolas and I could see the sympathy in his eyes. "Of course you belong here. You are of elven descent and soon enough you will call Middle Earth your home. If you have come here, maybe it is for some significant purpose you probably have yet to find out what that purpose is but you should not worry Evie."

I attempted to give him a smile, his words reminded me of what Cheveyo had told me. "I guess your right, I just feel so alone." I whispered. He lifted my chin up to him, "You are never alone Lady Ever, you will have me by your side." He smiled.

I felt myself starting to blush and I pulled away from his touch and said thanks and ran back into the palace. I needed to speak to Lord Elrond about my past.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it is so short, its kind of a filler for the next chapter.

* * *

'_I can't believe I just ran off like that! Now I'm lost in this place. Ugh why do I have to be so impulsive?_' I mentally scolded myself as I walked through the halls, looking for anything that looked vaguely familiar. But I found myself walking around the halls aimlessly, distracted by the beauty that surrounded me.

I was so overwhelmed by the place's beauty that I did not see the person in front of me. I fell to the floor, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was going." I apologized

"No it was my fault, milady, I was in such a haste that I forgot to see what was going on in front of me." I looked up to find that the voice belonged to a very rugged looking man with soft blue eyes. He held out his hand to help me up, but I quickly pushed myself up.

"I am Strider, a ranger from the North." He eyed me suspiciously and from his tone I could hear that he was holding back information, but I put in the back of my mind. I stuck my hand out to shake his, "I' m Ever Rio Rhavanniel Faelar, but you can just call me Evie." Instead of shaking it like I had intended he took my hand and brought it to his lips.

"It is my pleasure Lady Evie, but I must be off." He let my hand go, and started heading in the same direction I had just came from. I took my chance to ask him where I would be able to find my way around the halls.

"Hey Strider…umm do you know where I could find Lord Elrond?" he turned to look at me. "Yes, I can help you there." I nodded in agreement and we made are way down the hall. As he guided me to Lord Elrond, we started to make small talk and he asked how I had come to be in Rivendell. I hesitated and wondered if I could trust him, I guess he sensed my weariness.

"I only ask because I have never seen such attire before." He gave me a reassuring smile, hoping that I would be more trusting.

"Yeah…well I'm not from here, I don't even really know how I came to this place." It was pretty much the truth, not the complete truth but truth nonetheless. He gave a small smile of understanding and soon we were in front of large wooden door with weird inscriptions on it.

"This is where I leave you Lady Ever, I hope to see you again." He bowed his head and left me to enter the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I spoke to Lord Elrond and brought up my thoughts of what would happen to me, and how back in my world I was known as a faevinid and not an elf. He answered my questions with calm and wisdom in each answer, but he was a bit taken aback at the idea of a faevinid explaining to me that they have not existed in Middle Earth for 2 millennia now. But when it came down to really getting the answers he said that we would need the help of a Gandalf the Grey, who would be arriving shortly. With that he left me to ponder on my own in the library.

After being in the library for awhile I decided to keep walking around. Years of being on the move made me hate immobility. With that in mind I began to think that I could not stay here, even if I wasn't in my world anymore; I hated feeling trapped or stuck in one place. There was nothing here for me, I would keep moving until something stopped me or I felt like I belonged. That was it; tomorrow morning I would tell Lord Elrond that as soon as my wounds were better I would be leaving.

I went back to my room after an hour of looking for it, I started packing up and counting my ammo just in case I would need them. As soon as I put the last of my guns away, there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I answered. The door opened and in came Lord Elrond with a girl behind him.

"Good evening Lady Ever." He smiled cordially, "There will be a dinner in the dining hall tonight to welcome the guests that have arrived and it would be an honor if you presented yourself at my table."

"Oh…I don't have anything to wear for the occasion." I looked down at my clothes. "I thought you would say that so I have brought you a few dresses for you to choose from." He gestured to the girl behind him and she held up 4 different dresses, each one more captivating than the other. I smiled and gave him a small thanks.

"How will I know how to get to the dining hall?" I asked before he left. "Lethoniel," he looked at the girl beside me, "will walk you to the dining hall. I will see at dinner, milady." He bowed and left.

I turned to the girl beside me, "So what dress do you think I should wear?"

After trying on all the dresses Lethoniel and I decided on the floor length forest green dress with gold lining, it was beautiful. The sleeves opened up at the forearm and cascaded down. Lethoniel put my hair in loose curls and put a gold headband in my hair holding up some of my hair.

She put me in front of the mirror to see what had become of me. It took so much out of me to not cry; I mean I hated dresses and thought that it was too much of a hassle to get dressed up, but I was beautiful. The dress showed off the curves that made me a woman, and my hair softened my features almost changing it from the fierce appearance I was always used to seeing, to one of delicacy and femininity.

"Wow…" I wiped my eyes, forcing the tears to stay back, "Thank you so much Lethoniel! It's been a long time since I have seen myself look this way!" I turned to look at her. "You have no idea what you have done for me."

"It is of no thanks, natural beauty is all in you, milady. I just brought it out." She smiled "We should be off to the dining hall, Lady Ever."

"Please just call me Evie. I really don't like the whole Lady title." She gave a confused look. "As you wish...Evie" she smiled back at me.

We stopped in front of a door. "Here we are at the dining hall, I should return to my duties." She bowed and left. As soon as she left I became very self-conscious and for the first time in years I was nervous about what they would think of me. My mind was telling me to leave, but right as I was about to go back to my room a hand grabbed my arm. Out of instinct I threw a punch at the person's face, but the person moved quickly, avoiding my hit.

When I turned to look at my "attacker" I was met with the face of Legolas.

"Oh my god! I am so so sorry. It…it was just out of instinct! Did I hurt you?" I questioned, helping him up. He laughed at my actions, "No, thankfully I dodged your hit."

"Hmm…I might be a little rusty with my offense. Maybe a little practice will do me some good." He stood a good 7 inches above me. My head reaching his chin, I looked up to meet his gaze and found him staring at me with such curiosity and admiration. I shuffled nervously under his eyes.

"You look beautiful Evie." He said putting his hand on my arm.

"Really? I haven't worn a dress since I was little girl, so it's a little weird for me." I said looking down at the dress

"There is no need for you to be nervous, Evie." He smiled at me. "Now let's go in, they are probably waiting for us." He pulled me by him and I let him. I felt comforted and at ease as he led me down to my seat.

* * *

Legolas' POV

I could feel the anxiety she was feeling. It was overwhelming. I walked closer to her and it seemed as though she was going to run away, before she could leave I grabbed onto her arm, and instantly her other arm had turned towards me and was aiming for my face. Luckily I ducked before it could hit me. It was quite funny to see her stumbling over her apology saying it was instinct.

I stood up and looked at her. She was a beautiful sight to behold. The green of the dress brought out the color of her eyes making them a softer brown and her hair was in loose curls and was held up by a gold band only letting a few hair strands fall in her face. It was the first time I had seen her look so fragile. She reminded me of a delicate wildflower, the fierce appearance she had given off before seemed to have disappeared.

She was nervous; her movements were giving it away.

"You look beautiful Evie."

She looked up at me with uneasiness in her eyes. "Really? I haven't worn a dress since I was little girl, so it's a little weird for me."

Her choice of words confused me a bit, but I assume that is how they spoke in her world. She looked so scared at going into the dining hall, I smiled at her unease, because she seemed so confident fighting the orcs and now she was nervous.

"There is no need for you to be nervous, Evie." I smiled down at her, she was short for an elleth. "Now let's go in, they are probably waiting for us." I pulled her closer to me, and she seemed to relax more as I walked her down to her seat.

* * *

Lord Elrond sat on my left and Legolas sat on my right. As I sat down on my seat Lord Elrond gave me a reassuring smile. I looked around the table and saw the man, I had ran into earlier named Strider and he sat next to a beautiful she-elf and there was about 4 little people sitting next to Strider.

"Oh Lady Ever, forgive my manners. I have yet to introduce you to our guests." Lord Elrond stood up and walked behind the she-elf, " This is my daughter Arwen and this man sitting next to her is Aragon." Arwen smiled and bowed her head while Aragon just nodded.

The little people next to the man I knew as Strider didn't need an introduction.

"Hello there miss, I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck but everyone calls me Merry and this here is.." he pointed to the one sitting next to him

"I'm Peregrin Took, but Pip is the name."

The one sitting next to him seemed almost sad, "Hello, I am Frodo Baggins." He smiled at me, I could tell that the smile was forced and I felt sorry for him. The blonde one next to him started to blush as I looked at him. The one named Merry spoke out once again.

"That there is Sam, he's a bit shy with meeting new people."

"Hi, I'm Evie." I smiled at the little guys, they seemed so happy and hyper, well with the exception of the one named Frodo.

"So, Evie how are your wounds healing?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Oh, they're healing pretty well, I've always been a quick healer so I think just one more day and I'm good to go." I stated.

Lord Elrond seemed to be shocked at my thought of leaving. "Where would you go?" Aragon interjected.

" I don't know…I haven't thought about it, I just know that I have to go."

"May I ask why?" Arwen asked. The conversation now seemed to be solely focused on me, I started to play with the ring on my necklace. Little did I notice that Lord Elrond's and Legolas' eyes were on the ring that seemed to glow whenever I touched it.

"Well when I was a young girl and lived with my people, we were always on the move, we never stayed in one place for too long. We were a nomadic people and…" I had to push any emotion I had away from my mind. "and when my people died, I had to keep moving. I could never just stay in one place, in fear of being found. With the years of being on the run I have hated staying put, I don't like the feeling of being stuck or trapped and there's always a time when I get restless and that's when I know it's time to leave."

"And what will you do if you're attacked by orcs again?" Legolas questioned, becoming more tense by the minute.

"Well you of all people should know that I am skilled in combat, so I can take care of myself." I stated seeing his facial expression change to one of intensity.

"So you're from another world?" Frodo asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure how I got here all I know is that I'm here now." I answered

The night continued with the hobbits, I learned that what they're race was called, asking me all sorts of questions about my world and them telling me stories about the shire.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day started with a bit of excitement, there was talk that Gandalf the Grey would be here soon. The man that was thought to have the ability to answer all my questions. I woke up and changed into a dress that most likely Lethoniel picked out and left one the chair for me, I walked out into the garden and just breathed in the fresh air, letting my thoughts run away with me.

"Evie!" I heard two voices shout.

I turned around to see Merry and Pip running at me with giant smiles plastered on their faces. They finally reached me and they handed me an apple and some kind of bread.

"We didn't see you at breakfast so we were going to your room to bring you breakfast…" Merry said.

"There was more to it but Merry, here decided to eat the rest." Pip glared at Merry, while Merry blushed and laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it; I'm used to not eating breakfast." I replied as I picked the apple and started eating they stared at me in disbelief and began with their questions of my world.

I don't know how long we had been in the garden for but I could hear someone coming from behind me, I quickly turned and saw Legolas slowly making his way towards us, he smiled at me as I gave him a questioning look. My attention was turned back to the hyper hobbits sitting in front of me that just wanted to know about everything in my world.

"Legolas do most elves not eat breakfast?" Merry asked.

Legolas stared at the hobbit with a confusing grin and I just chuckled at the question and shook my head; Legolas turned to me and questioned me hoping that I would explain what Merry was talking about.

"It's nothing." I replied with a small smile. I stood up from my seat on the bench and began to make my way to a stream, leaving the hobbits to talk amongst themselves. I could feel Legolas' intently stare at me as I walked away from him.

"Evie..." he cleared his throat, "Gandalf has arrived and he and Lord Elrond are waiting for you in his study."

At the mention of Gandalf's name I perked up, all the questions were coming back in whirlpools of thoughts.

"Really?" I asked in an excited tone. '_Maybe he can answer all my questions.'_

"Yes." He smiled back at me, "Would you like me to show you the way?" he stuck his arm out for me to take.

I accepted his arm, knowing fully well that I would get myself lost. "Thank you."

We walked in silence for awhile, seeing as my thoughts were racing and I was feeling a bit nervous about meeting this Gandalf.

"Are you fine Lady Evie?" He stopped and looked straight at me, concern filled his eyes.

"Umm...Yeah, I mean yes and just call me Evie please." I stuttered out nervously.

"I can sense your uneasiness. Please tell me what troubles you." His voice was filled with worry and genuine care.

I sighed and my hand instinctively went to the ring that hung around my neck. "Nothing troubles me…it's just, I don't know. What if this Gandalf guy can't answer all my questions? What if he's just as lost as I am? Am I just supposed to go around this world and not question my purpose here or how I am here?" I let everything out with a frustrated breath.

His eyes seemed to soften and I could see a smile shine through. "My dear Evie, you would have nothing to worry about, if Gandalf does not have all the answers you will be fine. I believe that only you can make your purpose and fate in this life. You can find or make your purpose in this world. But I am sure that Gandalf will not leave all your questions unanswered." He smiled as he squeezed my hand for comfort.

I smiled, actually smiled, and I could feel my head become lighter as his eyes stared into mine.

"How do you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" I questioned teasingly.

He smiled back at me. "I am glad to know that I have put your troubled mind at ease." And we made our way to the study.

As we got closer to the door I could hear voices of three or four different men arguing about a ring, Legolas knocked on the door and as soon as the sound emitted through the arguing ceased.

"Come in."

Legolas opened the door for me and I could see Aragon and Lord Elrond were in the room and a tall man with a long white beard, whom I assumed to be Gandalf, stood in the middle of the room.

Lord Elrond and Aragon bowed their heads, and Aragon gave me a small smile, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"So you must be Lady Ever?" Gandalf finally spoke up with a smirk.

I nodded in agreement, "And you must be the Gandalf the Grey, I presume?" with the same smirk plastered on my face.

He gave a hearty laugh, "Yes, yes my dear child. Please take a seat with me. "He sat down and pulled a chair out across from him for me to sit.

"I hear you are not from this world." He gave me a suspicious look as though he didn't know whether or not to believe me.

"No, I'm not from Middle- Earth." I responded in a defensive manner, I couldn't help it I was starting to feel attacked.

"May I ask where you are from?" he asked, sensing my guard. I could feel him trying to pry into my mind, trying to see my thoughts to find the truth but Cheveyo had taught me how to block intruders and my mind was well guarded. I gave him a look that told him to stay out and his eyes seemed to twinkle with laughter but his face showed defiance.

"I am from a land called North America, in a world called Earth…" I began with my story of my people and Cheveyo and how the government had killed us off and how I have been on the run for months on my own now.

"Why were you running away from these people?" Aragon interjected as I finished my story of meeting up Legolas.

I started to fiddle with the ring that laid on my collarbone, "The Aluanahi, my people, had powers given to us by the earth…some could call on the spirits of the waters, trees, or north winds and use the power of nature as they wished. Each person in the tribe had a different power that all contributed to keeping the Aluanahi alive…" I sighed as memories flooded my mind. "Cheveyo, was war chief…leader of the tribe, and my father, in a spiritual sense at least he was to me. He had the power to foresee the future and with a single touch of a persons' possession or hand he could see images of the persons' past and feel the emotions of the persons' history. The government had been looking for him for a long time hoping to use his powers for their benefit…they had sent a spy into our lands and once he saw what I could do and reported back, the government found my powers a lot more useful and stronger than the powers of Cheveyo, they were determined to get to me."

I kept caressing the ring on my neck and I could feel the warmth that it emitted every time that I touched it. The warmth comforted me; I could feel his spirit so I continued on with my story.

"Cheveyo would not let this happen and I knew far too well what they would put me through had I surrendered myself, so as the Aluanahi do, we united in forces and were prepared for battle. At night, those cowards ransacked the land and killed every man, woman, and child in sight to search for me. I did everything I possibly could and we lost so many kin." I could feel the tears coming as I recalled the images of that night. "Cheveyo and I grabbed the people the we could and ran as far as possible away from the village. We ran for years as a small group of 15 and with each passing month the group got smaller and smaller. Until the one day it was just Cheveyo and I left, he would never let me surrender, he was determined for me to fulfill my fate, and yet he would never tell me what it was I was supposed to do. When they found us he gave the gift of his spirits and his powers were now inside me, he was giving himself up so I could get away. When they captured him and saw that he had no spirit they killed him out of pure rage and were determined to find me." I wiped the tear that had escaped from my eye. "They tried and there were some close calls, but they never got me." I smiled as the ring seemed to send the warmth all through my body.

"What other powers do you possess?" Lord Elrond asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

I shifted in my seat and put my hands on my lap not sure if I could trust them with knowing everything I could do. Gandalf sensed my mistrust and decided to ease my worries.

"There is no need to fear neth min; you would not use your powers to cause harm on you or any other living creature. There is no need for your mistrust." He smiled at me, but it did not work.

"No disrespect to any of you but how do you expect me to trust such knowledge in the hands of men that don't even trust me? I'm sorry but if any of you have mistrust in me that you will surely receive the same." I retorted.

"It is not that we mistrust you, but you must understand that we must take precautions in which we place our trust and alliance in during these dark times." Lord Elrond had risen from his chair and was now walking in a frustrated pace.

I sighed and decided to be the first to be put on the line. "If knowing will help you trust me than I will speak and I hope that I am not in the wrong in trusting any of you." They all nodded in agreement.

"I have the power of an elemental; I can control wind, water, fire, earth, and light. Cheveyo had begun in training me in manipulating the dark to my advantage but…his death was untimely. I can understand the language of the wind and trees; they speak to me and I to them. I also have the powers that Cheveyo gave to me, so I can see into the future although at times it can be quite unclear, and I can see into the past. I have yet to gain complete control of these powers but with practice I know I can achieve the control that he once had on them." After saying my powers, Gandalf wanted to see them in action.

"Bring the lit candle on the desk." I pointed at the candle and Legolas brought it to me. I held the flame down into my left palm as the men watched with curiosity at what it was that I could do. I put the candle down and watched as the flame dance on top of my left palm. I put my right hand on top of my left and enclosed the flame in my hands and made my way to the middle of the room.

I stood in front of the men and separated my hands, they watched in awe as both hands now carried a large flame.

"I can make the flame smaller," as I said this the flames almost disappeared with the exception a glimmering light in the middle of my palms. "Or bigger." As soon as I thought the word the flames became wild and grew about 3 feet tall in my hand, with that I walked to the window of the room that faced a waterfall and threw the fire from my palm into the water.

I turned to face them and showed them that my palms were left unharmed.


End file.
